


Am I Too High [A Step Too Low]

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [125]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crying, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dirty Talk, Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mob Boss Bruce Wayne, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Sadist Bruce Wayne, Sub Dick Grayson, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, curious cat, pregnant dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Cum inflation bruce/dick pregnancy kink lactation kink underage dick Grayson
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Requests [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 292





	Am I Too High [A Step Too Low]

**Author's Note:**

> Title From: Heaven Is Wrapped In Chains by Cinema Bizzare

Dick’s fingers curled against the sheets of the lavish bed he was sprawled over, his legs were draped over Bruce’s board shoulders as the mob boss almost lazily lapped at his loose hole with his sinfully talented tongue. 

“Hah, ah, S-Sir,” Dick whined as his cock leaked against his swollen stomach as Bruce hooked his fingertips against his soft rim and tugged him open enough for the older man to shove his tongue deep into Dick’s ass. 

Bruce hummed as he worked his tongue in and out of Dick as his free hand caressed and stroked Dick’s pregnant stomach, smugness radiating off of the mob boss at the fact that Dick was so swollen and full with his kid. Dick clawed at the sheets by his elevated hips as he resisted bucking against Bruce’s face, he knew the mob boss hated it when Dick did something without permission. 

Bruce lifted his salvia wet face from between Dick’s thighs and dragged his tongue over Dick’s small erection before he lowered Dick’s shaking legs down from his shoulders to around his hips. Bruce leaned over Dick, planting one hand by the much younger man’s head with a smirk on his lips as he rubbed the fat head of his cock over Dick’s slick hole. 

“You want this boy?” Bruce rumbled, his words making Dick’s cheeks burn and cock visibly jerk. 

“Y-Yes Sir, I always want your cock, Sir,” Dick replied, itching to just slam his hips down and take the older man’s cock into his body where it belonged. 

“Damn right you do,” Bruce hummed and without any future delay snapped his hips forward, sheathing his large cock inside of the teen’s loose hole making Dick squeal and buck off of the bed. Dick’s eyes went hazy and his parted lips curved up into a smile even as drool started to form in the corners of his mouth as Bruce thrust harshly into him, cock sliding in and out of the pregnant teen’s hole with ease. 

“Your tits are getting bigger,” Bruce grunted as he thrust in and out of the teenager sprawled out below him, planting one of his hands on Dick’s chest and squeezing the soft mound earning a keen from the pregnant teen. 

“Ah, ah, Sir please, they’re so sensitive right now.” Dick mewled as he writhed as Bruce started to roughly grope both of the teen’s breasts. Dick gasped for breath as the small mounds were squeezed and his aching nipples were pinched and pulled by the sadist man who was still fucking him. 

“Your tits should be giving milk soon,” Bruce noted as he rolled the puffy nipples between his fingers making Dick keen and shudder below him as his hole clamped down tight around the mob boss's cock. 

“Ah, there we go,” Bruce grinned widely as a pearl of white milk oozed slowly out of Dick’s small nipples. 

“Now you’re a properly bred bitch for me,” Bruce praised as he leaned down and kissed Dick soundly, invading Dick’s mouth with ease and the teen mewled and shook under the new, odd sensations of milk starting to drip from his nipples that Bruce was massaging intently as he licked every inch of Dick’s mouth. 

“Look at you, making such a mess.” Bruce huffed when he broke the kiss, dragging his fingers through the rivers of milk that were now running down Dick’s chest and then down his stomach to where his pre-cum had pooled on his swollen stomach. 

“What a filthy little bitch boy you are,” Bruce commented as he snapped his hips forward hard making Dick arch and sob as the older man hit his sensitive prostate dead on. Bruce used his right hand to squeeze and knead Dick’s breast, forcing more milk out while his left hand shifted down to cup and cradle Dick’s slightly bouncing pregnant stomach and a possessive look took over his face as he ground his cock deeper into the teen. 

“Sir, Sir, ah, ah!” Dick sobbed out, a few tears of overstimulation slipped down his cheeks as his eyes rolled up into his head as his cock spurted out small drops of cum, Dick was basically coming dry at this point in the day. Dick had been used almost every single of every day since falling pregnant with the mob boss's child and by this point, in the day Dick was completely spent. 

“That’s it my pretty bred bitch, tighten up my cock just like that.” Bruce crooned as he licked Dick’s tears away before latching his mouth onto one of Dick’s milk-stained nipples and sucked hard. Dick arched and sobbed as his cock jerked and his body shook as he went through a dry orgasm, his hole constricting around the mob boss's cock. Dick keened helplessly as hot cum was shot into him, adding to the previous loads from earlier in the day and he slumped bonelessly on the bed below the older man.

“That’s my good bitch boy,” Bruce cooed as he kissed Dick’s slack mouth making the teen taste his breast milk on Bruce’s tongue and lips as Bruce caressed his pregnant stomach with possessive hands. Dick’s eyes slipped shut and he passed out, knowing he would need his rest before the next day as the mob bosses bred bitch would begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
